


Секрет Полишинеля

by madmoonmouse



Category: Bachelor Mother (1939)
Genre: Almost Fluff, Canon Continuation, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmoonmouse/pseuds/madmoonmouse
Summary: Дэвид все-таки должен узнать правду про Джонни.
Relationships: Polly Parrish/David Merlin
Kudos: 1





	Секрет Полишинеля

В жизни Полли Пэриш в последнее время все случалось в неверной последовательности. Сперва она стала матерью, умудрившись миновать все необходимые для этого этапы, затем получила проблемы с тестем, и лишь через пятнадцать минут собиралась обзавестись мужем.  
Все было не совсем так, как принято и делают люди. Но, в конечном счете, главное результат. Не так ли?  
Только ее результатом было легкое чувство беспокойства и вина.  
Дэвид Мерлин готов был связать жизнь с одинокой матерью и ее ребенком. Наверное, в итоге он был хорошим человеком. Вопрос заключался в том, был ли он достаточно хорошим человеком, чтобы связать жизнь с одинокой матерью и не ее ребенком?  
Разумеется, она говорила ему раньше. Разумеется, он не поверил. Номинально ее совесть была чиста.  
За исключением того, что она не была.  
Они уже обманули Джей Би, провозгласив такую приятную ему ложь в качестве правды. Но если обманывать или говорить правду Мерлину-старшему решал Мерлин-младший, то ответственность за заблуждения последнего целиком лежала на Полли. Не важно, как сильно он упирался в принятии правды.  
Поэтому, стоя уже на пороге счастливого замужества, Полли пришлось воспользоваться другой дверью.  
Она тихо постучала, наполовину надеясь, что ее не услышат, и можно будет вернуться назад с почти чистой совестью, отложив разговор на неопределенное время.  
– Войдите!  
Полли вздохнула и обреченно вошла внутрь. Дэвид стоял перед зеркалом, судорожно пытаясь завязать галстук.  
– Полли! Что ты здесь делаешь? – удивился он.  
Она проигнорировала вопрос.  
– Я могу войти?  
– Если я не ошибаюсь, ты уже вошла. А меж тем это плохая примета – видеть невесту перед свадьбой.  
Она ответила нервной улыбкой и демонстрацией крайнего рационализма:  
– Ну, мы с тобой же сегодня виделись, и даже не раз.  
– Иногда мне кажется, что ты слишком умна для меня.  
На этот раз улыбка получилась довольной.  
– Почаще вспоминай об этом.  
Наконец-то справившись с галстуком, Дэвид обернулся.  
– Ну как?  
– По крайней мере, очевидно, что женишься ты не потому, что нуждаешься в помощи.  
– Умение самостоятельно завязывать галстук – залог независимости от женщин. В противном случае уже давно пришлось бы жениться, – здесь Дэвид запнулся. – Прости, не следовало ступать на эту тропу. С другой стороны, мы взрослые люди со своим прошлым.  
– Об этом я и хотела поговорить.  
– О прошлом?  
– О Джоне.  
– Да, я тоже хотел поговорить об этом. Прости, что так все вышло. Отец на самом деле не плохой человек и не сумасшедший, но иногда, если уж вобьет себе что-то в голову… Зато он уже искренне любит Джонни и сделает для него что угодно.  
– Я не сержусь. Я сердилась и была испугана, но сейчас нет. Я могу смириться с чужой любовью к Джонни, пока его не пытаются отнять у меня.  
– Справедливости ради надо отметить, что вряд ли суд отнял бы ребенка у родной матери в пользу совершенно чужого, хоть и очень богатого, человека.  
Полли сразу сникла.  
– В том-то и дело: я не мать Джонни.  
Дэвид посмотрел на нее с сочувственной улыбкой.  
– Полли, не начинай опять. Я слышал это уже сто раз. Тебе больше не к чему фантазировать и скрывать правду.  
Она положила ему руки на плечи.  
– Ты слышал, но не слушал. И не слушаешь сейчас. Но попробуй. Вот именно, мне не к чему скрывать правду сейчас. Ее я тебе и говорю. Джонни не мой сын, как бы сильно я этого не хотела.  
Кажется, до Дэвида начало доходить. По крайней мере, в глазах мелькнуло что-то похожее на тень понимания. Либо это можно было списать на проблемы с освещением.  
– Но я не понимаю… Как?  
– Именно так, как я рассказывала. Какая-то женщина оставила ребенка на крыльце, я увидела и попыталась остановить ее, но она сбежала. Я взяла ребенка на руки, он не заплакал и только поэтому люди из приюта решили, что я его мать.  
– Почему ты не объяснила, что они ошибаются?  
Полли любила Дэвида, но иногда хотела его убить.  
– Я говорила. Каждому встречному, каждую минуту, но мне никто не поверил. Ты мне не поверил.  
– Но согласись, это довольно-таки невероятная история.  
– Я в курсе. Я ее главное действующее лицо, если ты не заметил.  
Последовавшую паузу можно было объяснить либо необходимостью все осмыслить, либо отсутствием аргументов. Наконец, устав ждать какой-либо реакции, Полли спросила:  
– И что ты на все это скажешь?  
– Ну… – Дэвид покачал головой. – Здесь на самом деле сложно сказать что-то подходящее… Эй! – вдруг оживился он. – Так получается, мне теперь совсем не обязательно будет слушаться тебя во всем, что касается воспитания Джонни!  
– Даже не мечтай! – воскликнула Полли и тут же добавила уже куда расслабленней. – То есть ты нормально к этому относишься?  
– Думаю, я смогу пережить, что у тебя нет сына от другого мужчины, если ты об этом.  
– Не совсем. Тебя не беспокоит то, что твоим наследником будет считаться совершенно чужой тебе ребенок?  
– Послушай, Полли, сейчас тясяча девятьсот тридцать девятый и я не английский лорд. Он не родовое поместье наследует, а всего лишь семейный бизнес. Если у Джонни окажется к нему большая тяга, то почему бы и нет? Если у других детей, то пусть этим занимаются они. Меня беспокоит лишь количество бумаг, которые придется оформить, чтобы сделать все правильно. Вряд ли ты заботилась об этом.  
– Вряд ли у меня была возможность.  
– Точно.  
Наконец Полли Пэриш почувствовала облегчение. Она улыбнулась.  
– Мистер Мерлин – вы восхитительны.  
– Рад, что вы считаете так, мисс Пэриш.  
– Ты расскажешь отцу?  
– Не знаю. Вряд ли. Все равно правда в сравнении с возможностью побыть дедом его мало интересует.  
– Так все улажено?  
– Нет.  
– Нет?  
– Осталась одна маленькая деталь. Ты все еще не вышла за меня замуж.  
Полли рассмеялась.  
– Я думаю, что эту проблему решить будет проще всего.


End file.
